This invention relates to a vanity case for cosmetic material such as makeup.
A typical vanity case comprises a receptacle member for receiving cosmetic material therein and a cover member having a mirror, these parts being hinged together at the respective rear ends thereof. The cosmetic material is usually applied on a face, or other desired portion of a body, by means of a puff which may be received in the receptacle by placing it on the cosmetic material, provided that the puff is always used in a dry condition. Some kinds of cosmetic materials require that the puff be used in a wet condition by impregnating water therein, though the puff must be dried before the next makeup application in order to avoid any sanitary problems. Carrying the puff separately from the vanity case is inconvenient, particularly where the cosmetic material is a recently developed type which permits the puff to be used either in the dry condition or in the wet state.
In view of the above, there has been proposed a vanity case that has a ventilated room or space for receiving a puff therein. A vanity case of this kind is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model application as laid open under No. 56-131109, wherein a lower cover is provided below a receptacle to define a space for receiving a puff. The lower cover is formed at its bottom with a plurality of apertures through which the space is ventilated. However, the puff normally situated on the bottom tends to close the apertures, resulting in poor ventilation efficiency. Closure of the apertures is also brought on by cosmetic material which remains on the puff after application of the makeup. Further, as the puff is directly exposed to the outer air through the apertures, dust or other undesirable material in the outer air easily adheres to the puff, particularly where it is wet, thus staining the puff.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-27202 discloses another vanity case having a puff receiving room which is defined within a cover member. The room is ventilated through slits formed at peripheral sides of the cover. Thus, the same problems as in the above described prior art arrangement would arise because the vents or slits are formed in the member defining the puff receiving room.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a vanity case having a ventilated room for receiving a puff, wherein the ventilation may be efficiently made to dry the puff as quickly as possible.
Antoher object of the present invention is to provide a vanity case of the type set forth above, in which the puff is prevented from being directly exposed to the outer air and therefore may be kept clean.